Deceived
by Stialyna
Summary: One-shots, others will be added in the future. Kriss didn't do what Maxon asked her to do, and it ruined America.
1. Deceived

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Selection Trilogy, even though I wish, because it is such a cool series!

**Deceived**

I wonder how two people can be close one minute and be parted by a great distance the next. As I woke up the next morning, my mood shifted. I can tell that today will be awful.

It has been two weeks now. No one had been eliminated by Maxon, and so far I had been excluded from everything. The weight on my shoulders increased as the King gave me more harder challenges than the other Elite. I now spend all my time studying and completing challenges that no other Elite seem to be given. Lucky me.

I have tried tugging my ear, but all of Maxon's attention seemed to be divided with the other three girls, especially Kriss. As the days passed by, I could see a change in her. Kriss is now more confident and seemed to have matured more. But not for the better. I don't think Maxon can see it.

Queen Amberley would give my sympathetic looks, and I started to seclude myself from everyone. Maxon said he'd try, but I haven't even spoken one word to him, or him to I. Is it possible to say that I wished I'd never shown Maxon the true extent of my feelings towards him? I now feel embarrassed and made fun of. It makes me wonder if what he said to me was ever true.

Mary, Anne and Lucy walked in, surprised to see that I had woken up and didn't need to be, this morning. The first week I was my normal self. By the second, I became a whole other person. They could tell that my mood was sour. So they worked on me in silence. They took breakfast to me and I realised then that I need to call Nicolette for help.

After breakfast, it tasted blend to me, I walked over to Sylvia's office. This mess I created for myself grew even more. Passing by unused rooms, someone grabbed my arms and pulled me into one. I tried to scream for help but the culprit had covered my mouth with his hand. He or she turned me around and I realised that it was Aspen.

His mask was gone, his green eyes stared at me with accusations, I could tell that he was about to question me with harsh tones. I took it upon myself to answer him before he became to rash.

"I know, I thought I was going home too. Trust me I did. But he gave me another chance, Aspen. I want to take it upon myself to try. I want to do something for me...It might be out of my reach, but you and Dad have taught me to be something, make something of myself."

"You weren't suppose to come back, Mer! You were supposed to go home and wait for me! It's been two weeks since then, you haven't even tried to sought me out. You've been ignoring me! Who are you trying to fool, anyway? You are not princess material. The way you handled the report-"

"Dont bring that up! Aspen Ledger! You listen to me, and listen to me good! I will not give up in this competition, I've grown feelings for Maxon, he isn't what you think he is. I know that now. If there is any other reason to leave our possible future together, it's that you don't believe in me, that I could be Princess of this country or anything other than being a five!"

Whispered words can be intimate, but these whispers were any other. Spite was exchanged and as I turned my back to him, I could feel that piece of my heart, letting him go. Angry tears and tears of regret cascaded down my cheeks. His hand tried to grab onto mine, but I fled away from him towards my room. Sylvia was long forgotten now.

What made it worse, was the sight before me as I passed through the double-doors towards the gardens. Kriss and Maxon sitting in _our_ bench; laughing, talking, giving each other tender caresses.

I collapsed on my bed, my violet day gown crumpled around my broken convulsing body. I was tired and I needed to bring myself out of this inescapable depression, quickly. I knew at that moment that I would never be free from it, unless _my_ Maxon was back.

My disguise was falling. My happy and carefree façade was crumbling all around me. What I had the first day of my almost elimination, had been wasted away from the loneliness. My maids had tried to help, I didn't let them. The old America is drowning in a sea of tears. I tried gaining back Maxon's trust, but a relationship needs both people for it to work.

My crying stopped, and I lay passive without thought. I was losing myself. No wonder Maxon didn't act towards me like the others. Maybe Aspen was right. I should go. I've tried for more than necessary, taking a big portion of my life. Kriss might be in no other words, a bitch now, but if she makes Maxon happy...I better let him go.

My hopes up and my real self scattered, Maxon will forever hold my real love. However brief it had been.

I sat down in my chair, grasping onto my pen. What I had written, I hoped explained all of who I was to Maxon. Grasping so bad onto the pen that would finish me in this competition once let go: I didn't want to let go.

I finally did.

Ringing up my maids for the last time, I said my goodbyes to them. Giving them my gratitude for all they had done for me. I had given them a note for them to give to Sylvia and the Queen. One for the Italian royal family to be sent out, and one for Aspen - telling him that it would have never worked out between us, (us being so different than each other), and saying how sorry I was for all the heartache I've caused.

As I reached the palace entrance doors, King Clarkson caught up with me.

"I'm glad you had come to your senses, _Lady_ America. Kriss will make a lovely queen, don't you think?" His mocking tone saddened me further. He left me at the steps as I went into the awaiting vehicle, that would take me to the Los Angeles Airport.

Looking backwards through the tinted windows, I didn't see Maxon rushing through to stop me like I anticipated. A tear fell down my cheek.

When Maxon Schreave reached his room that night, three maids were waiting for him outside his door. He remembered them as Mary, Ann and Lucy. America's maids.

They had solemn expressions on their faces. I wonder what happened. Did it have anything to do with America? I wonder if Kriss has given her all those notes I've asked her to give to America. Kriss is pretty honest, I hope America didn't think I abandoned her. Clarkson had threatened to kill her if I spent another time with her during the Selection, so I planned on asking her to marry me through the notes. Then I won't actually be spending time with her during this competition, but I sure will afterwards, when it ends.

I've told Kriss about my plan, she understands. She's the one who gave me the ides for the notes. When the maids told me America left, I ripped the letter out of the youngest maid's hand. I quickly read it and my heart broke.

The girl I love, was now ruined and out of my grasp. She didn't get anything from me. Meaning Kriss never gave her my notes.

Damn it. I thought Kriss would be honest to me. I rushed out of the palace doors just in time to see America leave the gates. Calling a car to me, I drove and sped towards the airport.

When I went to gate 2 to catch America, I found her climbing up the steps towards the plane. I ran to her. I called her name. It was as if she didn't want to believe that I was really behind her. I was too slow and they closed the plane door.

A plane radio telecommunication's person, rushed towards me as I fell to my knees. The plane took off and I cried. I demanded that I would be on the next plane to Carolina. He complied. I just hope that America will allow me to pick up the pieces of what she said to be her broken heart.


	2. Game On

**(Disclaimer: **I do not own the Selection Trilogy, it all belongs to Kiera Cass**).**

* * *

**Game On**

I found myself alone. Lost in all that has happened. Since the beginning of 'The Selection', my emotions were like a hurricane. Always in turmoil. Always unaware of what were to happen. One instance I'm in the eye of the hurricane – in peace…happy; the next…torn to shreds, as I'm thrown out to the side.

I can hardly know where I am on in this situation. I'm just after all, and will forever be a _five_.

Twisting and turning, sleep evades me, and as the sun rays peeked through the clouds, it reached through the gaps of the curtains and shone onto my forlorn face. Or I should say, exhausted face. Getting up, I opened up my curtains to open the balcony doors. Resting my arms against the railing, my head sequenced in steps. Looking ahead, the city of Angeles began to wake up. Its inhabitants began to move around the demarcations, bustling and jostling against one another to start their day. My facial muscles moved, I realised that I was smiling and began to think of the brighter things.

Maxon. Maybe he's a bit reserved, but _God_ knows I am too. He's always believed in me, and though he's realised that my person is not fit for the life of royalty, he still wants me. Caring and having a genial persona, the days that have gone by made me realise how almost perfect he was. There's nothing wrong with almost perfect, is there? After all there is no such thing as perfection. _You just love him…_

A blush crept on my cheeks, rose blossoming below me in the gardens? Made me blush even more. _Love_, I sigh in relaxedness.

Getting ready for the day, I made my bed and did all the daily necessity rituals, that ordinary people do for themselves. Something I haven't done in a while. It made me feel refreshed to know that I haven't become useless being pampered in the palace walls.

Sitting in front of the vanity, I began to do my hair in a braided up-do with a headband, it fit nicely with my wavy hair. As I finished the last twist, Mary, Anne and Lucy walked through the doors.

"America! You shouldn't have!" Anne admonished.

Looking sheepish, I put on an innocent face. "I just wanted to do things for myself today. Is that a breach of the law, Lady Anne?"

Grinning, Lucy and Mary just shook their heads in exasperation. "Oh no you don't." Anne said. "Let me have a look at you. Last time you did something like this, you ended up knotting your hair so tight, we almost had to cut your hair!"

"Not fair…that happened in the first two weeks I was here, and you're still holding it against me?" Pouting, I widened my eyes at her. Blue shining with what I'd hoped to be sadness.

At this, all three of them burst into laughter. At my expense. This made me pout more. I'm surprised with all their laughter that they didn't suffocate. It sure looked to me that they were starting to have trouble breathing.

They all then rushed and inspected me as they circled around.

"Not bad, Mis-I mean, America. We just need to do some finishing touches." Mary said happily.

"Like what?"

"How about finding you a dress for today as well as the Report. Oh, don't forget about the 'pieces'."

_The 'pieces?_

* * *

Breakfast occurred. Even though I was on time, I was the last to arrive. They gaped at me as I made my entrance. My look exuded a regal aura – lady-like, and maybe even princess-like. My hair, washed the night before, shone with fire's luminosity kept at bay by the braid-headband I did prior; part of my hair cascaded down one side of my shoulder, as the rest of it fell graciously down my back.

The King looked furious at my entrance. As if he couldn't believe I had managed the look I was wearing. "You are late!"

"I apologize greatly, Your Majesty, but if you do look at the time, I am just punctual. After all, a lady is never late, right Queen Amberly?" Smiling sweetly and innocuously, I curtsied.

Everyone looked shocked, no one had ever talked back to the King, nor tried to get the Queen on their side whilst doing it. Maxon then abruptly stood, walking over to me with his eyes completely locked on mine.

Queen Amberly then smiled knowingly in my direction, saying, "She is right, My Lord. A lady is never late."

Maxon walking over to me smiled lightly with eyes shining, reflecting the constellations' brightness. "Yes, Father, I have to agree with both Mother and Lady America."

Extending his arm, I took it lightly. We must have been a sight. Because the Report was a surprise edition towards all our schedules, it would be happening after breakfast. Whatever we wore now, would be what we would be wearing during. As if it was pre-ordained, my gold glittering Grecian styled dress - which looked to be pooling and dissolving as it touched the ground – matched Maxon's attire, as he wore a grey tuxedo with a gold tie that complemented both his eyes and my dress. The Queen smiled happily as he escorted me to my chair at the dining table. Pulling up my chair for me, he kissed my cheek before seating me.

Looking around, I saw Celeste wearing another bold red dress, while it seemed that both Kriss and Elise accidently wore the same coloured dress – baby blue. _I think they're trying to copy me. Strange. _

Kriss gave me a glare, and not wanting to see it, I turned to my left towards Elise, though I could still feel the puncturing projectiles unseen by no other, apart from the sender.

To others, no other form of communication was exchanged between either of _us _during the breakfast ordeal. Kriss looked happy at this, as she had peeked at my expression the entire time, and triumphantly smiled softly. In my opinion, since my demise of reckless action during the last Report, Kriss had gotten it into her head that I was no longer a part of the competition. How wrong she was.

Walking back into my room, I saw my baby grand piano, deciding to play and compose something to relieve my silent stress, before the Report began. As the last note filtered through the air, someone knocked on the door.

Whoever it was, they didn't wait for an answer as they entered the room. "Maxon." I sighed. _Of course it would be Maxon, is the signal that useless that you would not know why you had it the first place?_

"America, my Dear." Embracing me I mumbled something along the lines of me not being his 'dear'. He just chuckled and pulled me in tighter. "You look absolutely beautiful."

Blushing and nuzzling his chest, I grumbled about how he was too biased. He retorted that I was just blind. _Humph. _He stole a kiss from me at that moment, and all our feeling past thought to be almost gone and forgotten, reignited.

Deciding to walk around he gardens, as it was also where the Report would be held, we assessed each other if we were presentable. His tie was loose and as I fixed it, he took the opportunity to pull me in to capture my lips once again.

By the time we managed to escape my room, we ran down the stairs outside. Him chasing me, we must have been acting like children, as the guards that opened the doors for us, laughed openly in mirth.

I felt strong arms envelope my waist from behind, swinging me around in circles as we kept laughing. Picking up a white flower from one of the plants, I slotted it into Maxon's chest pocket. It matched nicely with the small flowers that graced throughout my hair with the sparkling small jewels. The 'pieces'. It created a nice sparkling yet natural and effortless look, on top of my already beautiful attire. I must one day do something to thank my maids.

He caressed my cheek when we reached an archway that was deep into the gardens. I held his hand there with my own as I started to sing a known song to me.

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

I traced the back of his hand as I pulled him deeper into the field of wildflowers that was behind me. I had seen it as we were walking towards it and decided it was the most opportune time to sing to him.

_I felt the earth, beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

I placed his hand where my heart would lie, and smiled endearingly at him with utmost affection.

_Oh, simple thing_

_Where have you, gone_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when, are you going to let me in?_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

At this I strew my arm around his neck and began to sway with him, as he grasped my hips in return.

_I walked across, a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

We neared a tree, and as I looked towards it, I carried on singing, asking him of the things we suffered through each other and with. He pulled me in closer as I rested my head against his chest, and his in top of mine.

_Is this the place, we used to love?_

_Is this the place I've been dreaming of?_

_Oh, simple thing_

_Where have you, gone_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when_

_Are you going to let me in?_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

I looked up at him gently, as I started the most important part of the song to him. I hoped greatly that he would understand. If I couldn't tell him through words, I hoped that I could tell him through music. My forte. I played with the hair at the nape of his neck. He looked deeply into my eyes, as if searching in their blue depths.

_So if you have a minute why don't we go?_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go, somewhere only we know_

_Somewhere only we know_

Realization of why I sung this to him, alighted his face. He dipped me backwards in our dance. As he leaned towards me, our nose touching I finished the last bit of the song

_Somewhere only we know…_

His lips captured mine once more, what must have been the something-a-rather large amount that day only. We broke apart, his arm guiding me back into an upright position.

"I love you." Our voices synchronised towards one another, in what we thought to be an empty field.

Our time was broken by claps and noise of appreciation for our 'performance', Gavril came out into the open with his crew, and basically everyone that is a part of the fortnightly Report. Maxon and I both looked towards them in shock, and was induced further into that state as we saw the camera rolling, its blinking red light, taunting at us, crooning at us to carry on.

We looked towards one another, a challenge brought to each other's' eyes. We both grinned softly with mischievous and cunning looks. However erroneous we looked to one another, love and utter adoration – trust, was held in our sated orbs.

Taking in my surroundings, Queen Amberly, Elise and everyone apart from a few, looked happy and resigned with sure up-comings. King Clarkson, Kriss and Celeste, were furious and held loathsome expressions. Kris had more envy than the other two.

"What a wonderful start to the Report you have given us, Lady America, Prince Maxon." Gavril complimented.

"We aim to please, don't we darling?" Maxon clearly replied.

I nodded my head, trying to keep the graceful movements that Silvia tried to instil in all the 'Selected'. "I suppose we do, my Prince." I managed to put on a sheepish smile.

"Now, now. Don't be shy Lady America."

"Alas, it's hard when some look on scandalized at us, Gavril." Maxon covered me - both physically and verbally. Stepping further towards the entourage, "May we please have a few minutes to freshen up, this was unexpected."

"Of course, Prince Maxon. Just one question before we let you, should Illea expect anything anytime soon?"

Both Grinning, I was the one to reply this time. "Good things come to those who wait."

"Very cryptic, my Lady. We shall let you go for a while now."

As my maids were brought to me out in the gardens to do extra finishing touches. Some things weren't in the exact position through the activities that both Maxon and I endured. I could only plead with them to ask questions later and not now. They agreed. Just.

The cameras rolling once more, this time, everyone was in a glade under a giant willow tree. The breeze swung the branches, as if it were dancing. Free. Seated, the annual updates given by the advisors and the King, commenced.

It was now turn for the Elites to be interviewed with Maxon. Kriss and Celeste having already been up, Elise was up beside him, awkwardness emitting from the both of them. Kris began whispered harshly to me on one side, while Celeste - who decided to not miss out on the fun - from the other.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kriss asked, harshly.

"You're a five, you shouldn't look this good and have the affections of our Crown Prince all the while!" Coming from Celeste, I wasn't that surprised by her words.

"Stay away from him! He's mine, and if you were on the throne, you'd just ruin everything!"

"Withstanding with what 'Miss Innocent' said about him being hers, I agree with her. You are no longer the favourite, just leave him and us alone!"

"I don't think that it is any of your say. You have no power over me, and shall you never." I replied softly but with a tone that hinted danger if they wouldn't stop with this…_intervention. _"I'm sorry ladies, but I think that it is my time to speak to all of Illea." Smiling politely to them, I walked up towards Maxon and Gavril.

"Well, Illea, as we'd seen before, the chemistry between these two different persons are quite extraordinary. Don't you think?" Laughing as if Gavril had an audience that agreed with him, he turned towards us and away from the camera that he was intently staring at beforehand.

"Before we begin, Gavril, I'd like to apologize for my prior mishap while on the Report. I do believe in every single thing I had said about Illea needing freedom to prosper to our high potential, but I regret to say that my approach was ghastly wrong of me." I started my speech and gained strength from Maxon as he squeezed my hand reassuringly. "In haste I did not think clearly about the chaos that would ensue if the caste system was abolished in one day. The processes of such delicate matter, as Maxon has taught me, is a slow process which I'm entitled to figure out if I were to become Princess of this wonderful nation. I agree with Lady Kriss, that education is important. I also think that this could be a key factor in helping balancing the resources in our disposal," I smiled lightly at Kriss as the camera followed my motions, "as well as this, I do hope that my idea of change will not make people think negatively of me. In past history, change was hard to be brought by leaders of nations. Greed overpowered the need of harmony and peace. Of equality of both status and rights. It brought about their downfall. Change is a natural occurrence that we must embrace, without it we stay static in one position. Experience has taught me to never stray too far from vision. Vision broadens our minds and capabilities to move on. That is why, if I were to become Princess, change would be my project. To better the pathway for our future generations, and the generation we inhabit now. Thank you, Gavril for allowing me the time to have said this. Thank you Illea for, I hope, accepting me with all my flaws."

"Lady America…I…I'm speechless. That was a wonderful and very insightful speech you have given us. I daresay that if Prince Maxon does not pick you, Illea shall go into a disappointment."

The report flowing nicely, as my interview with Gavril and Maxon continued, I looked towards where the Elites and the King sat. Smiling, straightening my posture, I draped my right arm against Maxon's right. Maxon grasped my left hand with his right as he looked through his peripheral and smiled amusingly.

Looking towards the camera once, then to Maxon, the seriousness of what I'm doing came upon me. If I lost this competition, I would lose the man I held dear. The man who forever will hold my heart. Not Aspen. Maxon. Aspen will forever be in the back of my mind, but Maxon's name will be at the fore-front and endlessly be in my sub-conscience.

Averting my vision to hold the King's and the Elites, I portrayed a clear message to them. No matter what they said, or what they'll do to hinder me, I'll be ready. Grasping onto Maxon's hand tighter, they received the message. _Game on_.

* * *

**AN:** Aaaaahhhhhh! I did it! I deleted my first version of this one shot, since I stupidly used a software to write it where I couldn't upload it or copy it, now I'm finished rewriting this! Yay! Sorry for the wait, and thank you for sticking with me. School has been hectic. This term is much shorter and there is much work I need to do. Add in playing a sport and homework… Well, you all should know how grueling a student's life can be!

PS: (Another disclaimer). The song is 'Somewhere Only We Know'. I like David Archuleta's rendition of it. The song does not belong to me, I take no credit for it. I absolutely love the song, though.

PPS: To make it clear for other readers, this is a separate on-shot. In no way is it related to the previous one. If I do continue the other one-shot, I'll tell you guys. Thanks to CluelessAngel for making me see that I needed to clear this up!


	3. Peace

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Selection Trilogy, it belongs to Keira Cass.

* * *

**Peace**

America gazed on lovingly as the small hands captured her index fingers. The babies' smiles reached their lips and Maxon nestled his face further in the crook of her neck, sighing in happiness.

It has been a few years since it all ended. The castes are now almost fully destroyed. Remaining only four different castes to merge together, somehow. It had been tedious as it was, to convince the higher status to relinquish some of their control and power, to allow the lower castes to gain better sources. It took much pushing and prodding, even the impending war between them and New Asia before it happened.

Four years since they have gotten married, and both America and Maxon just felt the timing to be right to expand their family. Twins. The citizens of Illea were joyous in the occasion, and sent much congratulations towards the now, more tired couple. Though their twins; Alastrina Amber, and Everett Shalom (Schreave), seemed like angels in the spotlight of their people, inside the closed doors; they were only angels when they deemed themselves tired enough to sleep, or when they thought their parents deserved a five minute break from them.

Encircling America's waist, and careful not to jostle the sides of America's tender bosom, Maxon whispered in serene peace-like state that made him seem under the influence of a drug, "This is how it should be. Thank you," before kissing her cheek.

In response to her tender husband's gratitude, was a yawn as the newly made mother voiced out her exhaustion.

"We should go to sleep, love. We have an early morning tomorrow." Maxon proceeded to yawn too, but before the couple could walk away from the ornately-carved cradles and into their silken sheets, a cry emitted from one of the adorable devils they called their child made their other child cry as well. It disturbed their plan for rest.

America's motherly instincts crept out from it's shell within her, forcing her to lift her son and cradle him against her chest, as she gestured her husband to do the same with their daughter. "Why don't we just let them sleep with us, Maxon?"

"As long as the crying stops, I'll do almost absolutely anything!" Maxon moaned, "I haven't gotten any rest in the past few weeks."

"I?" America quizzed, arching her eyebrow. She couldn't believe how two little children could bring her kingly husband to be like a petulant teenager.

"We. I meant 'we'. Uhm."

"Uhuh, sure you did."

When the two settled into their bed, hushing the two small figures between them, Maxon wondered why they didn't hire a nanny. Surely they should. A child is already a handful, no less when there's two! However tiring parenthood may be, Maxon can't help but agree with America's view on relishing the independence of raising one's own children. It felt wonderful. More wonderful than if when Illea produces or does something outstanding to rub in the faces of the other countries they dealt with.

No matter what they did to make their children fall asleep in the next hour or so, they just wouldn't. It seemed that each child received the combined stubbornness of their parents. God forbid them to know how it would end if the two children were to face each other in a debate. The two parents shivered in fear for the years to come. Especially for the adolescent years, where emotions will be sky high and lower than lows in seconds.

Remembering her father, America decided that she should try the only way her mother got her to sleep. So said he. Humming the beginning of the lyrical song, it garnered the interests of the three other members of her family. The 'Sleepsong' was sung by her then.

When it came to the diamonds and pearls mentioned in the song, the twins cooed in tandem, as if imagining them at their heads and feet. Maxon just nodded and smirked at his young ones, as if to say '_I've got already that, but I've got something better,' _as he moved the direction of his gaze to their mother. The twins frowned at him then, opening their blue eyes and scolding him by one gaze, chiding him for his childishness and boating to him at the same time. The '_She's-our-mother-so-we-get-first-dibs'_ look was shot at him. Maxon's face was marred by a frown as the realisation that they were right, came to his intellect. Alastrina and Everett made a small cooing laugh-like noise. America smiled at their cute noises.

As the song reached its peak, and only 'Loo-li Lai-lays' were heard upon the quiet air, the royal family, one by one, closed their eyelids and welcomed their much needed rest. Even America, who wanted to gaze upon her family for a while, in their serene state, fell into the spell that had in the past, been the only way her parents had gotten her to sleep. It seemed that some things, never change.

As the sun rose over the city of Angeles, and the palace greeted by the morning rays, the hustle and bustle of the staff were restarted. As Mary knocked quietly on the door to the Ruler's bedroom, in receiving no response, opened and peeked in quietly through the door. Over the mass of distance, she just made out the cuddled figures of her King and Queen with their children - asleep.

_'Click_.' The door was re-closed.

When Mary passed the guards and the advisors, who were going to their King for the morning meetings, Mary stopped them. "Their Highness' needs to sleep. They haven't gotten a good night's sleep in weeks. Give them till lunchtime before waking them up. They have done so much for us, the least we could give them is rest."

"But-"

"Miss, we have-"

Mary glared at them from under her long lashes, her hazel eyes glinting dangerously at them.

They agreed without too much force and Mary smiled. The reason why the guards and advisors conceded with Mary's request, was because she was Queen America's lady-in-waiting and Head Maid. That and because they too thought that the royal couple had been run haggard. In honesty, however, it was really just because the woman could be _that_ scary. Their Queen seemed to not have only improved the country and their King, but also have shared her dangerous capabilities with her loyal friend as well.

If the Royal family asleep in the chamber had heard any notion of the reprieve that they had gotten for the morning, was shown or not, it wouldn't be known by anyone apart from the light that filtered through the gap between the curtains. The light was blessed with the picture of a loving family. All members smiling softly bar stress and without any expression saying otherwise.

America sensing the peace and quiet, that she and Maxon had craved for a while, being given to them even in her sleep, hummed for just a moment before falling back into her deep slumber.

The children were drawn further into their parents awaiting embrace, and the King and his family went into their first joined, uninterrupted, peaceful family time.


	4. Unmasked: Celeste

_**Celeste**_

* * *

I feel this sinking feeling within myself sometimes. I feel it make myself fold over into itself. Like I'm being sucked from the inside until I'm nothing but my crumpled self.

There are moments where I dream, whether conscious or not, where I'm searching for something. Pushing against something incorporeal. In the darkness I feel my heart thud slowly. So slowly I feel as if it would stop if I even think of stopping my search. It is the only thing stopping me from… I don't know what.

Is it strange, nothing ever fully triggers this nostalgia I get? It's as if I'm missing something. But how can I yearn for something I've never seen. Never known? My memories flee from the confines of my mind: I stumble. I try looking back into my past, all that comes is this sense of myself being an imposter to the real me. Or should I say the real identity of this person.

I get these shivers up and down my body, not from the cold, but from this sense. It makes my stomach feel empty, my bones hollow. My nose clogged with moisture. Tears brimming and unable to be released. Listening to music used to be an escape from having to be honest and real with myself. Lately, I no longer am able to find that solace. I can only find more questions and this yearning, a greater one to flee rather fight. I have turned into a coward who thinks itself too much of a martyr yet more of an antagonist.

Each day I feel this weight burdening me more. Burdening me of my own violation. My throat closes. I cannot speak freely. My sight fails me, another of my faults done unto myself. There's a slow burn in its depths. I fell it clawing its way higher as my days grow older. I feel my life slipping away with my will. No, I'm just lazy.

My limbs now feel a little stiffer. Toes a little unfeeling. Pin pricks dotting up my legs. I cry for nothing.

People hug me. Smile to me. Care for my welfare. That's when I feel a little less encumbered. No, not cumbersome. False cheer runs through me, I know not. I may be hearing things or seeing things. Not anything fantastical or mythical. Just mundane things being exaggerated beyond reason. I know I'm not crazy. Far from it. I may have this condition. But like most humans I do not want to face it. For the sake of myself and others. How sad.

They all look at me Expectations sparkling beyond their cataract, as far as the moon and as big as space itself. They look at me. The smallest of smiles transform my unemotional lips, yet it is only fleeting. My eyes I see are now duller. I try bringing life back into it when I see my own reflection. It does not come. The mirror I'm much too attached. My fondness stemmed from the desire to see a change. I'm enforcing my own happiness. Too much of it.

Someone save me. I fear I will live a life in the shadows, or am I being dramatic? I no longer know. I'm…

…Lost.

And all I can see is that crown.


	5. Letter Addressed to Lady America

**AN: **To those that wished to know what Maxon wrote to America in 'Deceived,' this is it! Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

I want to feel your arms capture me in its warm embrace. Feel your heart beat against mine in tandem to our own musical. The wind will whisper in our ears as we exchange quiet words of adoration, and you will blush as I tuck your hair behind your ear. Oh what will we actually be like? I am only pondering and letting my head take flight to the dreams of you. Would it be sweet when we kiss? Will you make me breathless as a Summer's eve - when blooms fill the air with sweet smells, and the sun take on a new glow? I want you to love me, love me like you and I will last forever. Love me as we need each other for the rest of our short mortal lives. I wish for you to accept me with all my demons, and I, you. You and I will be a team, an army of two that is invincible to all that come at us. I want your reassurance that we will be there for each other, no matter how much we have fought and how bad it is. I want to gaze into your eyes and see you for you, with no hesitance, no shame. I wish to lay with you under the stars, converse our dreams to the world and make them true. Persevere and conquer our hearts. Become one person, one equal, with one set of footsteps in our future. We will carry each other: each other's burdens and successes. I wish to nurture you with gentle hands, and with one gesture - one smile, let you know how much I love you. I have not met with you, I may never will. Know this, I will love you no matter what. Love this place aching in my heart, for you sure hold that vacancy, and will forever be. I am in love with you, my darling… Until I meet you, I wish us both a safe journey until we can stumble upon each other's company.

Eternally Yours.


End file.
